Listen
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Songfic where Brad loves Schu and Schu knows it. So why can't Brad except it?


Listen

By: Nagi

Pairing: Brad/Schu

Rating: PG (maybe PG-13....)

Notes: AHHGGGG!! It's 12 fuckin' o'clock in the morning and this stupid fanfic idea won't leave me alone until I write it no da!! And it'll probably suck when I reread it again at a reasonable time no da!! .;; Anyway, this is a songfic, too no da. The song's from a band named Collective Soul and (duh) the song belongs to them. No suing no da! .

//-// indicates song lyrics

~~~~~

//Hey you're now thirsty

Walking in the deserts all alone

Hey you're now searching

Lost in isolation from your soul//

He knows I love him. I know he loves me. So why won't he accept what's between us not as a weakness, but as a chance for something good in this godforsaken (don't tell Farfarello I said that) world we live in? And he thinks I'll give up if he ignores me.

You should know me better than that, Brad.

//The bullets you bite

From the pain you request

You're finding them harder to digest

And the answers you seek

Are the ones you destroy

Your anger's well deployed//

There you sit. Typing away at that stupid computer while the person you want is just standing there behind you.... willing, but you still hurt yourself and pretend that you don't want-love him. That time after the attack with the golf club, when you stopped that asshole, I saw into your mind for the briefest moment. Your mighty shields fell for a tiny second and I saw.

I saw you didn't want me hurt.

Not as a teammate doesn't want another teammate hurt, or even as a friend wants to protect another friend.

Your mind said that it didn't want the one it loved hurt.

So why, when I confronted you about it afterwards, did you push me away when our feeling was mutual? The love was mutual...

//Hey why can't you listen

Hey why can't you hear

Hey why can't you listen

As love screams everywhere//

It's obvious you love me. It's obvious I love you.

Nagi sees it, when we work on an assignment and I keep some of my focus on you the entire time to make sure you aren't in danger.

Farfarello saw it when you stopped the golf club. When this whole mess started. The day I realized it.

I'm in love.

//Hey you now hunger

Feeding your mind with selfishness

Hey you now wander

Aimlessly around your consciousness//

I still try to get you. I taunt you. I tease you. You get annoyed with me and tell me to leave. It's the same. Everyday. Today as well, I'm teasing about getting you in bed with me. Just the same old, same old to you.

But then, I do something unexpected.

I kiss you.

//When your prophecies fail

And your thoughts become weak

Silence creates necessity

You're clothing yourself

In shields of despair

Your courage now impaired//

You didn't foresee this. Foresee me doing this. Even though I'm a horny son-of-a-bitch, I've still never crossed the line and kissed you before. Now, all of that's changed.

//You crucify all honesty

No signs you see, do you believe

And all your words just twist and turn

Reviving just to crash and burn

You're fighting til the bitter end

If only your heart would open up...//

You pull away. Surprised is an understatement for the expression you give me.

You start to babble about how I can't do this.

You.

Babble.

If this weren't such a serious moment, if my happiness wasn't on the line right now, I would have laughed. Brad Crawford, the infallible leader of the most feared assassin group Schwarz, was rattling on because some guy kissed him.

//And listen//

As I kiss you again, my mouth pressing deep onto yours, I feel you respond, almost unwillingly it seems. Then the barriers shatter. The barriers that you used to keep yourself away from me are gone with a kiss. That was all it took. We break for air and stare. Just stare at each other. Then you start the next kiss. Your lips, slightly open, fasten themselves to mine as we kiss this soul-binding kiss of our long denied love.

...Finally.

//Hey why can't you listen

Hey why can't you hear

Hey why can't you listen

As love screams everywhere//

~End~


End file.
